Kokujin
Kokujin was the mad tamashii monk who created the Shameswords using the Anvil of Despair. Enlightened Madness In 1120, Togashi, realizing that a confrontation with his brother was inevitable, set to prepare himself for it. But the flesh bound Kami found that the thousand years in mortal form had left him vulnerable to such things as doubt and fear. Knowing that he could not show such weaknesses in the battle to come, he took the unusual step of nurturing two tamashii. Into one, he poured all his fears, doubts, anger and other negative emotions. Unfortunately, the act broke the mind of the tamashii, and despite Togashi's attempts to help him, he escaped and fled the Dragon lands. Soon this former Ise Zumi took a new name, Kokujin. Secrets of the Dragon, p.10Enlightened Madness, Part One Joining Hitomi Kokujin joined Hitomi's Dragon Clan in 1129, following the Second Day of Thunder. Hitomi wished for Kokujin to teach her how to rule the corruption of the Obsidian Hand in her. Hitomi Kobai spoke up against this, but was overuled by Hitomi. Kokujin accepted Hitomi's terms, and became Hitomi Kokujin. The next four years saw the killing of many members of the Togashi family at the hands of Kokujin and the other Hitomi monks. Togashi's Daisho In 1132, during the attack of the Naga on Kyuden Hitomi, Kokujin stole the daisho of Togashi. What remained of Hitomi's order were tasked by Hitomi to hunt down Kokujin, kill him and retrieve the daisho. In 1133, after the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Hitomi Kobai sought out the aid of Togashi Mitsu, but he would not aid in the pettty quest for vengeance. Kokujin's monks He later journeyed into the shadowlands and sought to conquer the power of Fu Leng, using Togashi's power to keep control of himself. He used Blood Mastery through the Anvil of Despair and his own abilities as a Tamashii to create more dark monks like him, enslaving their will to his own; he particularly delighted in doing this to other monks. Pursued The Dragon Clan continued in their pursuit of Kokujin, leading to a confrontation between the mad monk and forty sohei led by Hoshi Kaelung on the Plains Above Evil in 1154. Kaelung was the only survivor, and returned to report to Hoshi Daimyo Hoshi Wayan of the defeat of Hoshi Maseru and the other monks. Kokujin's Challenge In 1159 Kokujin sent a challenge to his former clan, demanding seven members of the clan be sent to attempt to defeat him. The seven who went were Togashi Satsu, Togashi Matsuo, Hitomi Akuai, Hitomi Hogai, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Tamori Chieko and Hoshi Wayan. The seven travelled to the Twilight Mountains where they were met by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. The ensuing battle resulted in the capture of Satsu, Chieko, Hogai and Akuai. The four were brought to the ruins of Shiro Heichi, where Kokujin chained Akuai to the Anvil of Despair. Kokujin killed his former clan mate and began work on another Shamesword.Enlightened Madness, Part Two He also used the Anvil of Despair to seal a pact with the First Oni. The demon told Kokujin the true name of Fu Leng, and Kokujin summoned the oni. The demon would carry Kokujin to the Celestial Heavens when he entered fully the mortal realm, but the Shakoki Dogu spirits managed to destroy the oni and Kokujin's plan was foiled. Kokujin's Return Kokujin lived in the City of the Lost, as he was an ally of Daigotsu, but returned to spread chaos among Rokugan as the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. Apprentice In 1168, Bayushi Shinzo willfully became a student of Kokujin. Although he joined Kokujin in hopes of discovering the way to defeat him, his betrayal of Shosuro Yudoka proved he was completely under the mad ise zumi's influence. Death Kokujin was killed by Shinzo in 1169. The joint Rokugani forces led in part by Osami finally caught up with Kokujin and his zealots, peasant forces and the ronin bandit lord Akihiro. Kokujin was attacked by Togashi Matsuo, whose disregard for his own life brought shame to Shinzo's previous actions, and Shinzo killed Kokujin.The Mad Dragon CCG Presence *Kokujin Anvil of Despair *Hitomi Kokujin Hidden Emperor 3 *Kokujin (Exp 2) The Fall of Otosan Uchi *Kokujin (Exp 3) Path of Hope Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures